Handing Over the Keys
by islashlove
Summary: Sam hasn't seen Dean for fifteen years. He's now a lawyer, he's married and has two children. So why, on his day off, does he find the Impala parked in his driveway and what is in the letter Dean has left him. Implied main character death


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural. **

**Warning: I****mplied main character death**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: This story isn't really set in any specific time line. Just an alternative time line.**

**Story Notes: Sam hasn't seen Dean for fifteen years. He's now a lawyer, he's married and has two children. So why, on his day off, does he find the Impala parked in his driveway and what is in the letter Dean has left him.**

**Handing Over the Keys**

**Chapter 1: To the Impala**

Sam was in the back of his family home playing with his children when he heard his wife Gloria calling out. "Sam, come here quick!"

Worried, he quickly makes his way to the front of the house. "What is it?"

"Look, some...person has left their car in our driveway."

Sam stepped out past his wife to have a better look. He realised it wasn't just any car, it was the Impala. Moving further out in to the front yard, Sam looked around, but he couldn't see Dean anywhere; maybe he was asleep in the back seat.

Gloria watched as her husband walked over to this strange car. He seemed wary about approaching it, but soon, the worry disappeared from his face only to be replaced by the look of sadness.

Sam cupped his hands around his mouth and called out. "Dean!" But there was no reply. Swallowing, Sam looked back at the car that had been his home so long ago. It's now that he noticed a few things sitting on the driver's seat. Opening the door, he picked up his father's journal and a small box.

Looking inside the box, Sam found Dean's pendent, the one he had given him, their mother's ring and the keys to the Impala. _'Dean wouldn't just leave these things here'_ Sam thought, then he noticed on the bottom of the box an envelope with his name on it.

"Who's Dean?"

Sam turned to find his wife looking at him. "He's my big brother and the owner of the Impala." Sam had never told her about Dean, about his past and he hoped that she wouldn't question him too much about it now.

Smiling, Gloria just asked, "Did you two have a fight? Is that why you have never mentioned him?"

"Yes," Sam said nodding. "Dean wanted me to say in the...family business and I want to get away from it all."

"Looks like he wants to talk now."

"No, if Dean wanted to talk, he would have been here. Sam held up the envelope. Maybe this can tell me why he isn't."

"Do you want some time alone?"

"If...if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," she said as she gave Sam a light kiss. Gloria then shooed the kids back inside.

Sam sat down in the driver's seat and took out the letter. Opening it up, Sam smiled when he saw Dean's handwriting.

_'Sam, Sammy,_

_Man, this is hard to write. I wanted to come and see you, talk to you, but you had made it quite clear that you didn't want anything to do with me ever again. So I respected your wishes and stayed away as long as I could._

_I see you have a wonderful family there. I am so sorry, Sammy, I really am! I really didn't think that you or I could have a normal life outside the family business, but you did it. You have the job you always wanted, a wife, two beautiful children and a home. Something I could never give you. I'm sure you are a great dad, nothing like ours was._

_Anyway, the reason you are reading this letter, why my baby in parked in your driveway and you have everything that means anything to me, in your hands __is that__ I'm giving them all to you. So you better look after them. You look after my baby and you know damn straight that she will look after you. I've removed all the weapons from her, so she is safe to have around your kids. As for Dad's journal, I had no one else to pass it on to, so...sorry about that and for mum's ring and my pendent, they're no good to me, where I'm going. _

_Where's that you __ask__, I don't know. Death finally caught up with me and out of respect, he gave me some time to say my goodbyes._

I know that you and I were guaranteed a place in heaven, but I managed to get Adam out of the cage, so I gave him my place. He deserve it, after all he's been through. I know Crowley won't have me in hell, so I don't know where I will end up, maybe trapped in the vial. Who knows? Who cares?

_You take care, Sammy. You look after yourself and that family of yours. Take real good care of my baby, ok._

_Dean!'_

Sammy just sat there, tears falling down his face. "Dean, damn it, Dean, where the hell are you?" Looking over at the box, Sammy took out the pendent and put it on. He did the same with the ring. He knew that Gloria would have an argument with him about them, but they were Dean's and if this is all he has left of him, Sam wanted them as close to him as he possibly could.

Closing the door, Sammy wiped away the tears and started up the Impala. Smiling, he allowed the memories of him and Dean driving down the long highways, singing old, long forgotten songs and the adventures they had with their dad, with Bobby, Castiel, Crowley and how this car had saved them time and time again.

"Goodbye, Dean and don't worry, I will look after her." Sam then turned off the purring engine of the Impala and headed inside. It was time to tell his family about his brother and the adventures they had as hunters.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
